Zero 2 One
by ShiroTears-and-KuroiRoses
Summary: Jade sat there with her bleeding heart on her sleeve; Broken. She’d been rejected.Zero/OC


He'd closed his eyes for one minute. That was all it took. He was having another night mare. That's all he saw when he closed his eyes anymore. There stood Shizuka in all of her former glory. She stared at him with her cold eyes. The eyes that showed her friendly face to be a fake. She smiled at him; a sadistic smile.

"You've wanted to kill me all this time." Zero knew what she said was true He had. He still did. He shoved his hand through her chest.

"What will happen to you…"She paused looking him directly in the eyes as blood seeped from her head and eyes. "…Now that you've lost your hope of living?" Then everything around him flashed it was no longer Shizuka his hand pierced but Jade. His eyes widened and he pulled his hand away.

"Zero?" She asked Her eyes wide.

"No! Jade!" She collapsed into his arms. He held her close. He smelled of blood. The sweet smell of blood. Zero jumped awake. "Jade!" Was the first thing to fly from his mouth. He looked around and realized where he was. He was lying in an infirmary bed. He'd come back here to see if Yuki and Jade were still around then sat down to think. He looked down at the hand that had killed Jade. It was shaking. He could hear his heart racing. Then he heard a sweet voice call his name. His eyes widened.

"Zero? We've been looking all over for you." Even though she said 'We' Yuki was not with her; Jade was alone and alive.

"I knew I'd find you." She smiled at him. "Yuki said if you didn't want to be found you wouldn't be; but I kept looking anyway." She pulled back the curtain and saw his face. He held one hand to his face and he looked terrified like he'd just seen a ghost. "Zero? Whats wrong?" She asked taking another step closer. Zero grabbed her arm and pulled her down into an embrace. A blush spread across Jade's face. He held her so tight but somehow not tight enough.

"Jade…" He whispered "Your Alive." He held her to him. He never wanted to let go for fear that she would disappear.

"Zero?" She asked In his minds eye he saw her bloodied body say the same thing but she brought him back to reality by pulling away and gripping his face between her hands.

"Are you Ok?" She asked staring into his eyes. He seemed stuned but answered none the less.

"Yeah…" He trailed off.

"You don't seem…" But she trailed off as Zero placed one of his hands over hers on his face. She let her other hand drop. He closed his eyes against her calloused hands. Jade was tougher than any girl he knew sweeter as well. He reached out with his other hand and layed it softly on her face. She seemed confused as Zero leaned in as if to kiss her. She brought her other hand up but at the last second he froze. Then layed his head on her shoulder instead. He let her hands drop. She sat motionless for a second.

"Sorry." Zero said "It's nothing."

She then brought his face back up so he would look her in the eyes. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle she looked intently at him then she leaned in a little ways. She too froze.

"Zero." She whispered "Kiss me." His eyes widened but he did. He gently pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were so soft. She kissed him back. How long she'd wanted this. It was better then she'd ever imagined. She wanted him to tell her he loved her; she wanted to be able to tell him she loved him. She wanted him to promise he would stay with her. But she knew he never would. She knew he didn't want to live; how she wished she could change his mind.

Zero pulled away all to quickly. He stood and mumbled an apology, then left. Jade sat there with her bleeding heart on her sleeve; Broken. She'd been rejected. It wasn't as if she didn't understand that. Jade knew she wasn't pretty she knew she was to rough and tough to be beautiful. She knew she didn't have the lean, delicate frame that Yuki had. Or the Brunette hair or the amazing redish brown eyes.

Jade had a tougher build one of a fighter. Her hands were calloused and scratched. Her arms and knees bruised. She had boaring green eyes. And simple black hair. Nothing about her stood out. She was not the kind of girl guys went for. She excepted that. But she'd let herself hope anyway. Let her self believe Zero could actually like her. She'd been a fool.

Weeks went by. Nothing was said. The two barley looked at each other. Yuki wondered idly what was wrong but knew that nothing she could do would fix it. Both Zero and Jade had never really liked people trying to fix their problems. Jade had once told Yuki not to help. When Yuki had asked why Jade had said "I don't want you messing with my problems because they're just that…MY problems." Yuki had givin in and she knew now would be the same.

Jade was getting upset She understood that Zero didn't want her; But he didn't have to ignore her either. Well did he? Jade hadn't said anything because she hadn't been the one to leave. He had to fix it. But both of them were very stubborn; in the end Jade was worried because he hadn't had any blood in almost three weeks. So She headed to the guys dorm; Jade got away with this often none of the guys cared either because to them she was just another guy. Yuki was Jade's only girlfriend other than that all her friends were guys. So her coming over here was no big deal. No one got mad even though as part of the disaplenary committee they should've called her hypocritical. She marched straight to Zeros room and knocked. Some of the guys were looking at her strangly as she seemed so determined. Most of the time when she came here it was just to hang. Zero answered the door right away. Jade grabbed his arm and drug him back to one of the day class school buildings no one was using at this time.

"Zero, I get it ok." Was the first thing she said. "I know I'm not pretty and I can be a bitch sometimes. I don't have any hard feelings that you don't like me like that. But just because of that don't act like we can't still be friends." Zero looked taken aback.

"Jade…I wish you could see your self the way I see you." Jade looked up at him confused.

"Zero stop lying to make friends." She glared.

"I'm not…" Jade cut him off.

"Were not here to argue about this right now. Zero it's been three weeks stop acting like you don't need blood when you and I both know you do."

"I don't…"

"Don't even go there Zero. I don't think you get it … If you die that's NOT just you. It'll kill Yuki, the Headmaster, Your fan club, and me. Don't you get it. I don't want you to die Zero." Zero looked into her eyes she was begging. Nobody had ever seen Jade beg. But here she was…she'd gone against her pride to come here; to try and save him. "Please…" She whispered.

Zero leaned in until his mouth hovered over her neck. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. He leaned in and kissed her neck rather than bite it.

"Jade." He said wrapping his arms around her. "Your beautiful In so many different ways. Your so stong and smart, Your not afraid to do what has to be done. Your eyes are so bright, and your hair so dark. Your perfect; jade. Everything about you is perfect." Tears were in Jades eyes.

"Stop it. Don't leave me…." She was crying now and hugging him. "Please. Just do it." It hurt Zero to see her that upset. So he let his fangs puncture her neck. He drank, when he was done he kissed the small wound. He then pulled up and looked her in the eyes. She was still crying.

"Don't cry…I love you." Her eyes widened. He then leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you two." She whispered Zero closed his eyes like he was in pain.

"Don't…when my time is up…" Jade shook her head stopping him.

"Give me the time you have left." She said he looked into her eyes. He nodded

"You have the rest of my life." He kissed her again. She smiled.


End file.
